Kenapa husbuku begini?
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Chuuya tak paham kenapa dia bisa punya husbu se perti Dazai. / Chuuya malah berfikir, padahal lebih mudah membunuh Dazai saat sekarat, kenapa dia malah memanggil dr. Yosano untuk mengobati Dazai? / DaChuu / Humor Romance


Desclaimer :

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** milik **Kafka Asagiri** dan **Harukawa Sango**

 **Kenapa Husbuku Begini?** milik **Selen Tetrad**

Genre :

 **Humor Romance**

Selamat Menikmati ^^

Chuuya tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa punya husbu se absurd seorang Dazai? Dari mulai hobby aja udah gak masuk akal, apalagi kebiasaannya yang hanya bisa membuat orang lain geleng-geleng kepala. Chuuya juga gak paham kenapa dia mau jadi waifu makhluk astral sejenis Dazai?

Tapi kalau difikir-fikir Dazai itu jenius? Ah ingin rasanya Chuuya muntah saat menyebut kata 'Jenius', Dazai itu jenius hanya untuk mengerjai orang saja, kalau ini Chuuya setuju banget, karena Chuuya tak pernah absen di kerjai Dazai, kecuali kalau mood Dazai sedang tidak stabil.

 _Tok tok tok_

Chuuya mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Ya kau tak salah dengar, ' **kamar mereka** '- kamar miliknya dan Dazai. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa mereka bisa sekamar dan sekasur? Ingat, mereka itu husbu dan waifu! Jadi wajarlah kalau sekasur, _digidaw skidipapap_ juga udah sah. Sebenarnya tidak mengetuk juga tak masalah, tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chuuya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar jika dia tau ada orang didalam. Chuuya juga tau dia takkan mendapat jawaban dari si kakako karena Chuuya sudah tau kalau si kakao masih tidur, harusnya begitu tapi..

Saat pintu kamar dibuka, bayangan yang terpantul di kelopak mata sewarna samudra milik Nakahara Chuuya hanyalah kasur berukurang king size yang berantakan dan tidak ada sosok husbu bersurai kakao yang seharusnya ada disana. Dan saat indra pendengarannya mendengar gemericik air jatuh dari kamar mandi, perasaan Chuuya menjadi sedikit lega, tapi anehnya kenapa hanya terdengar gemericik air jatuh? Seperti tidak ada orang di dalam sana, hanya gemericik air normal tanpa gelombang suara yang berarti.

Seketika detak jantung Chuuya berdetak semakin kencang, bahkan mungkin berdetak lebih cepat dari dentingan jarum jam. ' _Jangan bilang si maniak gila itu mencoba bunuh diri lagi?_ '. Itu yang dikhawatirkan Chuuya. Walaupun Chuuya selalu mengeluhkan Dazai, tapi Chuuya tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat menyayangi husbu nya itu.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, otak polosnya mulai berfikir pada sesuatu yang iya iya, dan sialnya sepasang kaki Chuuya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Chuuya memberanikan diri berjalan menuju kerah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kanan kamar, dan memanggil nama Dazai dengan nada khawatir saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Da-Dazai? Kau didalam kan?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Dan masih taka da jawaban. Wajar kan kalau Chuuya semakin khawatir?

Chuuya mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menetralkan detak jantungnya, dan menghilangkan perasaan khawatirnya, dan mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak seperti Dazai akan muncul dibalik pintu menakutinya dengan pakaian hantu.

"Dazai! Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda! Kau didalam kan? Cepatlah keluar lalu ke ruang makan, sarapan sudah siap."

Chuuya kembali menunggu jawaban, sampai akhirnya Chuuya lelah menunngu didepan pintu kamar mandi. Chuuya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan, setelah sebelumnya mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau memang benar Dazai akan mengerjainya.

Dan saat bunyi _'Ceklek'_ terdengar, kedua samudr Nakahara Chuuya berubah ketakutan.

Dibawah _Shower_ dengan air hangat yang jatuh dari sana, Dazai - orang yang dikhawatirkan Chuuya sedari tadi tergeletak dengan mulut berbusa.

"DAZAII !"

\\(*-*)/ \\(*-*)/

"Chuuyaaaa !" Dazai berterik sambil memeluk Chuuya yang duduk disamping ranjang tempatnya pingsan tadi.

Jadi, tadi pagi itu Dazai mencoba bunuh diri –Lagi, dengan meminum ' _romanee-conti'_ ditambah detergen. Kalau saja Dazai tak sekarat, Chuuya pasti akan membunuh Dazai karena kelakuan setengah manusia Dazai yang gila itu. Chuuya malah berfikir, padahal lebih mudah membunuh Dazai saat sekarat, kenapa dia malah memanggil Dr. Yosano untuk mengobati Dazai?

"Kenapa aku tidak membunuh mu saja ya tadi?" Chuuya mulai berfikir yang iya iya.

"Chuuya~ hidoi~"

"Kau itu benar-benar gila Dazai! " Chuuya pun memulai ceramahnya. "Seharusnya kau bangun lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap sarapan. Kalau memang kamu bingung mau melakukan apa saat hari liburmu, seharusnya kau membantuku membereskan rumah!"

"Eh~? Chuuya perhatiaan sekali~"

"Dasar BODOH! Dazai gila!"

"Tapi, Chuuya suka orang gila seperti ku kan?"

"Da-dasar bodoh!" Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya wang mulai memerah.

"Ne~ Chuuya, kau tau? Tadi aku sudah sampai kesyurga, dan disana banyak bidadari cantik."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah sadar lagi? Dan kembali ke bumi?"

"Karena Chuuya pasti akan kesepian tanpaku."

"Mimpi !"

"Aku kan pingsan Chuuya~ bukan mimpi." Dazai geleng-geleng

"Bodo amat Dazai, bodo amat!"

"Lagi pula bidadarinya tak ada yang semanis Chuuya."

"DAZAI ! KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Kalau ke syurganya bersama Chuuya, aku pasti tak akan rela bangun lagi."

"AAAA aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini!"

…

\\(*-*)/ \\(*-*)/

…

Makasih yang udah mampir dan baca fic absurd ini XD,, entah kenapa aku malah enjoy bikin fic romance komedi kayak gini XD.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Btw fic ku yang 'Senja Diujung Waktu' belum ku lanjut sampai sekarang, padahal ultah hideyan udah sebulan yang lau T.T ,, gomen itu karna pas banget waktu itu lagi UTS, dan kesini-sini malah rada males lanjutnya dan akhirnya kelupaan (-_-"),, Jadi gomen T.T,, rencana bakal di up pas ultahku tahun depan / kelamaan Oee,, soalnya pas aku fikirin aku malah pengen ganti ending, beda kayak yang udah ku rencanain. Dan ini mungkin lebih sedih, soalny rencana nya aku bakal bikin sekuel yang dalemnya bakal lebih dramatis (?),, gegara terinspirasi dari dari manga yang saya lupa judulnya.

Last, Jika saya menulis istilah atau ada typo dan sejenisnya, atau mungkin ada yang tidak jelas, silahan tanya, masukan dan kritikan membangun akan sangat membantu, jadi terimakasih sebelumnya ^^.

Jangan Lupa bahagia dan terus berusaha ^^)/


End file.
